


【超康NC17】Fly me to the moon

by panzijiang



Category: Constantine (TV), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 一个发生在平安夜的，微不足道的小故事。





	【超康NC17】Fly me to the moon

“亲爱的，你可以再快一点的。”约翰回头，亲吻着和他一起裹在毛毯里的人。克拉克的蓝眼睛被水汽熏得有点朦胧，但他仍然在模模糊糊的意识里亲吻着约翰的头发。

“这样就好……别动，让我再抱一会。”

火炉里冒出了噼啪的声音——和几个小时之前在平安夜的酒吧里的小火炉发出的声音有点像，可周围有些吵闹的人声已经不见了，呼吸的声音，肌肤接触的声音和木柴燃烧的声音缠绕在一起，把不大的温暖房间填满了。

这个晚上在两个人交缠的呼吸中流动得粘稠而缓慢，火光闪烁将不久之前的回忆都照得不真实起来。克拉克想，这一切都没有偶然性，他是一定会在平安夜坐在酒吧里点上那一杯苏打水的。

酒吧里的灯光是红色，似乎是为了迎合平安夜的气氛。露易丝给所有人都发了平安果，但克拉克在出来的时候将那个看起来就很好吃的苹果送给了门口的流浪汉。他不知道那个衣衫褴褛的人可不可以熬过这个下着雪的平安夜，地上的雪已经大约有一个指节深了。那个全身污秽的人抬头，他的眼睛在突出的眼眶中显得有些可怖。但他接过了苹果，他双手的沟壑与皱纹让苹果看起来更加色泽鲜亮。

“你是个好人，先生，愿上帝保佑您。”他用粗哑的声音说。克拉克对他笑了笑，裹紧了自己的黑色风衣，闪进了酒吧中。那个酒保是他的老朋友了，自从超人几年前回归之后，他每年的平安夜都会遇见克拉克在这里点一杯苏打水——然后听着他偶尔说一些类似“超人并不是无所不能”的话。

每年都是一样的光景，那个酒保会和他说：“相信这个世界上，良善总会更多一些。”于是克拉克喝完自己那杯苏打水，披上黑色的风衣离开这里，点上火炉在房间中头一点一点，这样过去一个平安夜。

但是他今年看见了不一样的。他看见约翰康斯坦丁——他刚刚被赶出了酒吧，就像是一个人人都讨厌的酒鬼那样。但克拉克知道的，他不是那样的，至少在他眼睛里。接着一切都变得充满色彩而焦急了起来。他走到门外时，正好看见约翰靠着墙，脸被嘴上叼着的烟冒出的烟雾遮掩着看不清楚。

他的黄色风衣看起来有点薄，还有些旧了。克拉克想要转身离开，但他做不到，因为康斯坦丁叼着烟回头冲他看了一眼。路灯是橘黄色的，柔和的光线打在他的金黄色头发上，这对比使克拉克看起来就像是陷进了阴影里。

“你当然见过我所见过的恶……你当然知道这世界究竟是怎样的。”他把烟从嘴里拿出来，放在食指和中指之间，有烟灰掉在他脚下的雪地上，在柔和的白色上烫出一个洞。

克拉克低头，他看着那块被烟灰烫出一个洞的雪，眨了眨眼睛。“但是光明总会战胜黑暗。如果不是这样，你为什么还要坚持？”

约翰深吸了一口烟，然后将烟雾吐出来。从天上飘下来的雪花融化在烟雾里，和白色的烟朝着路灯的方向慢慢上升。他在烟雾缭绕中开口：“总有人要这么做，亲爱的，我不为世界——我为自己而战。”

克拉克很想就这样撇下他一个人离开，但很显然他仍然做不到。也许他永远也无法理解约翰康斯坦丁这样的人——但他不可否认的是自己或多或少地被他吸引。约翰似乎是笑了一声，认定了克拉克会离开他。他已经将头转过去，继续抽他那根不知道什么时候才可以抽完的那根烟。

但是克拉克回头，在距离约翰不远的地方回头看他，然后对他露出了一个笑容：“你饿了吗？”

约翰没有办法拒绝他。他的确饿了，也有点冷。这条街上所有的店铺都已经关门回家。这可是平安夜，没有人会像他们这样，这么晚还无所事事地晃在大街上。他叼着那根已经燃烧一半的香烟，摇摇晃晃跟上克拉克——路灯下他们俩的影子就像是依偎在一起那样。

回家的路在雪夜没有显得更加漫长起来。雪花从天空上落下，落在克拉克的眼镜上，这让他不得不走两步就甩甩头，试图将镜片上的雪花都弄下来。约翰把手插在口袋里，脚底下踢着一块凝结的雪。路灯几步一个，他们的影子伸长又缩短。从克拉克鼻腔里出来的热气在空气中凝结成和香烟烟雾一样的白色。他停下来。

“抱歉，实际上我并不能找到什么地方有吃的。我也不确定我的冰箱里还有没有吃的。”他侧头看了看约翰，露出一个不好意思的笑容，“不过我们总该试着找找看，不是吗？”

约翰那根烟抽到了底。他把烟头吐出来，扔到脚底踩灭。“我刚刚不应该信你的，”他四处张望了一圈，“天知道你把我带到了哪，这又不是英国。”

但他们最后还是朝着克拉克的公寓走过去。就算是超人也不会愿意在外面等着大雪一点点把自己埋起来。街上静悄悄的，被千家万户的暖黄色灯光照亮，克拉克和约翰的鞋踩在雪地上发出的嘎吱声鲜明可闻，两串脚印拖出去长长一道。他们靠的很近——两个人都把手放在自己的口袋里，只露出来一小段手腕，随着走路时不时的触碰一下，然后再分开。

今天没有月亮，天空是黑色的，却从上面落下白色的雪。两个人都没有打伞，这让他们进到克拉克的小公寓里时身上都潮湿了。克拉克公寓里的小火炉不常用，但这是平安夜。他摘下眼镜，眨了眨眼睛就有热视线从眼睛中射出来，于是火焰开始在木柴上跳舞。

“这可真是个方便的技能。”约翰将自己的风衣随便搭在了沙发上。他环视四周，看见那颗小小的圣诞树时挑了挑眉。“我没想到你这么有时间弄这种东西。”

克拉克穿着一件薄毛衣，整个人看起来又柔和了几分。他从冰箱门旁边探出头，问了句“什么”，接着又专心拿了点什么。

“大概是前天剩下的两个……我不知道它们现在还在这里。”他坐到沙发上，挤到约翰旁边。那是两个苹果。

“我的冰箱里就只剩下这些了，你很饿的话我大概可以给你弄来点吃的……”他推了推自己的眼镜，蓝眼睛里映着旁边的火光。

约翰接过了那个苹果，咬了一口。刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的水果似乎连味道都被冻住，只有冰凉的感觉——就像吃了满满一嘴的雪。接着用体温将苹果捂热之后，他皱了皱眉。“酸。”

房间里的温度在上升，也许是超级大脑也会被蒙上水汽之类的——于是克拉克就这么做了，他从约翰的手里接过那个苹果，在他咬的那一口旁边又咬了一口。接着一切都变得有些复杂起来。空气在两个人之间的流动几乎都拥有了意义，手上的苹果就像是刚刚从伊甸园掉出来一样。

于是约翰决定当那条蛇。他慢条斯理地扯开了自己的领带放在一边，解开了自己衬衣上的两个扣子，这都是因为屋内的火炉太热了。他笑着冲着克拉克贴近了一点，几乎将那个大个子逼近了角落里，接着他亲吻了克拉克：直白又简单的吻，带着苹果的味道，舌头钻进克拉克的嘴里。

克拉克没拒绝他，他向来不太会说拒绝的话。这个可怜的大个子可能被吓到了，这让约翰在亲吻他的时候忍不住笑了一下他抬手扔掉了克拉克的眼镜，镜框砸在地板上的声音细微却真实。他自顾自环住克拉克的头，整个人跨到了克拉克身上，继续着亲吻。约翰康斯坦丁才不在意下一秒会发生什么——他只要知道现在的克拉克尝起来好的要命。

他嘴里常年的烟草味道混合了苹果的味道，这让克拉克的脑子混沌了起来。他几乎没花多大的力气就做出了一个决定。他的手臂抱上约翰的腰，用舌头和他纠缠了起来。这算什么，一夜情还是什么的东西……克拉克没有办法思考得太过明朗，下雪的夜晚一切都容易蒙上雾气。

“你有没有听见什么声音？”约翰结束了这个亲吻，氪星人不需要呼吸的体质让他有点吃不消，但也让他迅速地兴奋了起来。也许是因为他还没有和外星人做过，也许是因为这是平安夜。他朦朦胧胧中听见了除了两个人心跳意外的声音：像是什么歌声，曲调轻柔渺远。

“这里隔音不太好，大概是隔壁邻居放着的音乐……”克拉克把头埋在约翰的脖颈里，有些渴求地呼吸着他身上的的气味。他当然听的清楚隔壁在放什么，是个很不错的高保真音响发出的声音，连曲子里黑胶粒的质感都完美的保存了下来。 

“带我飞向月球……”

他逐渐也听不清歌词，因为约翰用他的蓝眼睛在看着克拉克。约翰看着克拉克跪下去，手掌抚上了他的大腿内侧，他以为克拉克要给自己来一个口活，他甚至都准备好了裤子被克拉克撕碎……

但克拉克只是捧起他的小腿，轻柔地替他将鞋子脱了下来，接着亲吻着他的脚踝。他用头发蹭着约翰，接着两个人慢慢变得赤裸。这就像是魔法一样，有些事情的过程变得朦胧模糊，但有些触感却真实的要命，就像克拉克第一次吻上约翰的脖颈时，或者是约翰第一次碰到克拉克的下腹时。

约翰有点冷，或者是因为兴奋。他在克拉克的怀里轻轻地打着颤，接着他就感觉到自己光裸的身上覆上了什么柔软的东西。那是一条毛毯，克拉克将它披在了约翰身上，然后他也钻进了毛毯里面。有稀稀落落的火光透进来，他们在半黑暗的织物里爱抚着对方，也爱抚着自己。约翰造影湿的一塌糊涂，汗液，或者是别的什么体液打湿了那张毯子。他还是在发抖，他想他需要一支烟，但他已经够不到自己的风衣口袋了。反正和自己上床的人是超人，哪怕是自己在他身上摁灭香烟也没有什么关系…… 

克拉克趴下去用嘴给他润滑。他张开腿，从毯子里探出头来，双眼盯着天花板，下身传来的湿润触感让他不住地呻吟着。他到处乱飞的眼神看见角落里的那棵圣诞树顶，上面的那个星星闪着柔和的光。那是不是超人飞到天上特地摘下来的？他脑子里充斥着这样或那样的幻想，直到克拉克凑上来吻他，他一直都在想着这些事情。

“这里的隔音不太好，你不怕我叫的太大声？”约翰抱着正在亲吻他胸口的克拉克，用沙哑的声线问他。隔壁放着的音乐他也听见了，或许和外星人亲密接触也会使自己的五感变得灵敏起来？

他被克拉克翻过身来，压在身下，接着他感觉自己的腿中间挤进去了一个很大的东西。进入的过程比他想象的要艰难许多，但克拉克一直在亲吻他。约翰忍不住哼了几下，扭动着将克拉克的下身全都含了进去。

“没关系，没关系的……”克拉克的声音比平常要嘶哑低沉一些。他用极为缓慢的速度在约翰的身体里抽动着。约翰向来不喜欢这样过于磨蹭的事情，在他眼里这基本上都代表着对方根本不行。但这次他没有表示出抗议，也许是因为克拉克的沙发呻吟得比他们俩都要狠，他不忍心折腾这个老家具了。

他全身都疲惫的要命，甚至不想动一下。克拉克高热的阴茎就这样插在他屁股里，而他就安静地趴在克拉克的怀抱里。有的时候克拉克仿佛想起了什么，就在他的肠道里动两下，哟肚饿时候他只是将头埋进毯子里，慢慢磨蹭着，呼吸间喷出的热气全都打在了约翰的后背上。

约翰请求克拉克快一点。他永远也不能习惯这样的性爱，或者说他可能再也不用习惯了。这只是个普通的一夜情而已，哪怕他发生在平安夜，没有什么的。他害怕自己在这样的低语般的性爱中脑子里流淌出什么不应该存在的东西。他想要克拉克操他，用力地操他，让他忘记是谁在和他做爱，忘记旁边噼啪燃烧着的小火炉，圣诞树上的星星，让他听不见从哪里传来的什么鬼音乐——那个男人在唱什么，带我飞向月球…… 

克拉克停了他的话，他加快了一点速度，但也只是一点点而已。那张毛毯盖住了他们两个人，只让他们露出头，他们就像是一对真正的情人那样在沙发上亲吻着对方。克拉克没有在约翰的脖子上留下任何痕迹。他是如此小心，如此温柔，他害怕在约翰的身体上留下自己的任何痕迹，但他几乎是唯一一个这样小心的人。

这场性爱的节奏就连到达高潮都是如此的缓慢。他们几乎是同时攀登到了顶峰，克拉克在约翰的肠道中射出来，而约翰的精液流在那张毯子上。他们喘息着。约翰翻了个身，把克拉克压在自己身下，趴在他身上不说话了。克拉克的老二还在他的后面，他实在是累极了，累的眼睛一眨一眨，马上就要睡着。

他可能是在做梦，他在梦里听见了一个低柔的男声吟唱着什么，他听到很远很远的地方传来了圣诞的钟声，还有很多很多人快乐的祝福声——但那都远极了，远的像是从另外一个世界传过来的。

换一句话说……

“圣诞快乐，约翰康斯坦丁。” 

END


End file.
